officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plot:
Howlsville, Oklahoma. Population: 12000 Est. 1924 We welcome you to our humble township. •-•-• 8:07 PM. "We have a serious weather situation heading across the southern half of the United States... Oh-oh wait - we've just received notice that the cloudcover is doubling, windspeeds up to 400mph in certain areas! Tornadoes touching down in the heart of Oklahoma, and there's a warning - they're telling all of Oklahoma to get to a basement now! If you don't have a basement, go to the center of your house..." •-•-• "Are you crazy?! Trying to get good video footage of this tornado is not what you wanna be doing! Get that silly notion of becoming a storm chaser outta your head!" That's what they told us... And maybe we should have listened. •-•-• Time of impact And so, a group of young teens set out, just outside the town's limits, to film the magnificent beast of nature as it roared with all the power of the wind, eating, demolishing... It was a solid level F5. But then... the world vanished in a cloudy storm of dust. What kind of dust, exactly? Well, that will never exactly be known... The dust glittered otherworldly. It would be beautiful, if it wasn't so terrifying.... And then there was a thud that shook the earth they stood on, as though it'd been picked up and thrown down. And when it was over, the only evidence was the shattered camera, and a group of forever-changed teens. 24 hrs after impact The teens started developing strange abilities. They kept it hidden from all but themselves. And we're not talking about the power to shoot fire from their hands or the ability to use lazer eyes. These abilities were unique and different - more like, running on water, jumping great heights, stealing electricity... The list goes on. 48 hrs after impact And they weren't the only ones. The entire village started to change. The teens only went first because they were exposed to the most chemical. And where did this chemical come from? Nobody really knows, but we can take a pretty good guess - outer space. 59 hrs after impact A meteorite as large as a sofa landed about 20 kilometres away from Howlsville that night. Our best guess was that the toxic, radioactive dust was blown off of it, and into those tornadoes. And eventually, into us. The animals are infected, too. And they surround our village, a hundred kilometres away, not letting us leave. Why? Because an unknown instinct kicked in. They're not letting us leave, because this virus is contagious. 72 hrs after impact Breaking news - a mysterious man is making his way across the states in a small, battered pickup truck, covered in mud. Eyewitnesses report that he seemed to be wearing a strange black suit, and that his face was covered. According to one eyewitness, he was muttering to himself about a large rock that fell from the sky... That it was a cure to something... The cure is the disease. We're running out of time. This disease... Is fatal. It attacks the cells, makes them stronger, and destroys them. And the cure is the disease. We must find that meteorite - before the mysterious man does! ... Time is ticking. The virus is spreading fast. And those who have it will not live forever... ... We start ten minutes before time of impact. Our little group is getting ready, setting up the camera, etc... As they watch the clouds darken, they sense that the air has changed... If you join after 24 - 48 hrs after impact, then you'll be a teen in the town who wants to help the teens. There might be a point when we can't accept any more people, but we'll tey for as long as we can. -MADE BY EMIKO, OSHEH, AURA, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO STEPPED IN TO HELP - THANKS. :3- NAME: ' '''AGE: ' 'GENDER: ' 'LOOKS: ' 'IN THE GROUP?: ' '''OTHER: *They won't discover their powers till later, so don't put it on the form. RULES - JUST READ THEM, PLEASE... -No godmodding. Ex; Sage waved her hand and a pit of fire opened below the enemies. -USE PROPER GRAMMAR! -Don't be rude or racist or anything like that. If you do, you get the boot. -Don't join if you are making nonsense forms. If you do this, you'll be ignored. -STORYMODE PREFFERED. -Don't complain about being ignored. You have to put your charrie into the RP, not just say 'omg can somebody plz find her?!?!!11!!!??' -Say these words with your form, so I know you read them: MOO YOU -It's hard enough work managing a RP. Don't make it tougher for me. -And that's about it. I'll tell you if you break one that's not mentioned here. Oh, right, and my forms... NAME: Lemongrass Serenity Lamur/ Vlamdir McGreckle AGE: 17/ 18 GENDER: f/m LOOKS: Very long, light-blonde, hair, deep blue eyes like the sea, pale... Kinda lean. / Brown hair, accented with blonde at the ends. It sticks up and all over the place. A winning smile. Dark, twinkly eyes. IN THE GROUP?: Yes and yes.. OTHER:Was born by the sea, her father was a sailor, her mother a waitress. Father was lost at sea, unknown if he survived. Mother moved to Oklahoma because the memories of the father were to painful. Her last name,translated, means 'The Sea.'/ He's from somewhere in London, but he doesn't really know because he was adopted. He likes to cause trouble when he's bored. He wears a leather jacket and has a motorcycle. Umm, you get the picture XD - This RP - Me, Aura, and Osheh ownnnn! And if someone else did and I forgot chuu, sincerest apologies... IT IS © TO EMIKO OSHEH AND AURA.